There's Just Something About Hermione
by Fulvia Blis
Summary: Lilah Johnson loves baby-sitting for the Grangers. But there's just something about Hermione that scares her.
1. When the Phone Rang

Disclaimer: Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

__

THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE

Mr. and Mrs. Granger liked Lilah Johnson. She didn't have any cavities, and she was a responsible baby-sitter. But they were worried about her.

Last Saturday they had attended a seminar on tooth extraction in London. Mrs. Granger decided it would be best for Hermione to stay home, since, at thirteen months, she had begun to teethe and was extremely irritable and fussy. Mrs. Granger had telephoned Lilah Johnson and asked her to baby-sit Hermione.

Lilah agreed, and Mrs. Granger assumed she would have no great troubles with Hermione. When Mr. and Mrs. Granger returned home, Mrs. Granger inquired how the day had gone.

Lilah smiled nervously. "Oh," she said in a high voice, "pretty good."

"Hermione wasn't too fussy, was she?"

"No, no, not too fussy."

"Did she eat all of her mashed carrots?"

"Yes. I think she liked them."

"Good! Carrots are natural toothbrushes, you know." Mrs. Granger opened her purse and pulled out a twenty-pound note for Lilah. "Do you need a ride home, Lilah?"

"Yes--but Mrs. Granger, you have to know." Lilah looked around nervously. "I'm not making this up. This afternoon, thephonerangwhileHermioneandIwereplay--"

"Slow down!" laughed Mrs. Granger. 

Lilah took a deep breath and began again. "This afternoon, the phone rang while Hermione and I were playing in the living room. I picked her up, planning to carry her out to the kitchen with me." She paused. "Halfway there, Hermione started to cry because she had to leave her stuffed duck behind. I tried to quiet her, but..."

"But what?" prompted Mr. Granger, joining the conversation.

"She kept crying louder."

"Temper tantrum?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Don't worry, Lilah, she does that to me, too."

"N-not quite," Lilah continued. "Y'see, I went to pick up the receiver. Before I could say hello, Hermione vanished."

"She's gone?!" Mrs. Granger said.

Lilah shook her head furiously. "She's in her crib right now."

Relieved, Mrs. Granger sighed. "Where did she go?"

"Well, I dropped the receiver and ran back to the living room. Hermione was sitting on the sofa, squeezing her duck. Mrs. Granger, she was in my arms only a moment before. She didn't wiggle away from me. She just--" Lilah struggled to find the words--"disappeared and reappeared. That's what happened! It's true. She couldn't have gotten on the sofa by herself. It was like _magic._"

Mrs. Granger exchanged a glance with Mr. Granger. "How unusual. Did you ever find out who called?"

Lilah shrugged. "It was a wrong number."

Mr. Granger wrinkled his nose. "Probably those Beaton boys, crank calling again."

"I don't know what you want to make of what Hermione did," Lilah said. "I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for telling us." Mrs. Granger smiled. She turned to Mr. Granger. "Dear, why don't you drive Lilah home? I'll check in on Hermie."

"Good idea," Mr. Granger said, motioning for Lilah to follow him out to the car.

Mrs. Granger hurried up to the nursery. There Hermione slept in her crib, unaware of her mother's presence.

_There couldn't have been any truth to what Lilah said, _Mrs. Granger assured herself. _She probably imagined the whole thing. Sweet girl, but...she most likely saw something on the television..._

Hermione stirred and whimpered.

"Shh, shh, little one," Mrs. Granger said, stroking her daughter's cheek. Lilah had an overactive imagination, a penchant for seeing things differently than they were. Hermione using magic, indeed!

Please review! I would like to hear your thoughts.

__


	2. Photographs

Disclaimer: Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

Author's note: Believe it or don't...there really is a Healthy Smiles game. And there are toothbrushes that sing when you use them.

__

THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE

Part 2 

"We won't be gone too long, Lilah. Just out to dinner with the Burrows--the number of the restaurant's on the refrigerator. There's a casserole dish and some fresh fruit in there for you and Hermione."

Lilah Johnson nodded.

"And don't forget to have her brush her teeth after dinner. All right, dear, I'm coming! Do you have any questions, Lilah?"

"No, we'll be fine," Lilah assured her.

"All right. We'll be back about nine." Mrs. Granger shut the door, and Lilah was left alone with Hermione.

Lilah smiled at the five-year-old. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had long since forgotten what Hermione had done when she was thirteen months old. But Lilah hadn't. That was why she always took her camera with her when she baby-sat at the Granger's. So if Hermione did anything unusual, she would have proof.

"Lilah?" asked Hermione. "Can we play the Healthy Smiles game?"

"Sure, bring it out."

Lilah and Hermione spent the next half-hour rolling dice and advancing their playing pieces, which were teeth. Lilah kept a careful eye on Hermione. Her camera was within arm's reach at all times, the way it had been the last four years. 

Finally, Hermione reached the end. Triumphantly, she lifted her arms over her head. "I'm in DENTAL PARADISE!"

Lilah laughed. "Should we put the game away now? What would you like to do next?"

"Can we go outside?"

Mr. Granger had made a swing in their backyard for Hermione. The swing was attached to a tree branch by the means of two old ropes. Though the ropes didn't look too sturdy to Lilah, the swing had always held Hermione well.

"Higher! Higher!" squealed Hermione as Lilah pushed her. 

"I think you're high enough," Lilah told her. She had never seen Hermione swing so high before, and the ropes were starting to creak ominously. "Maybe you should slow down a little."

"No-AAAH!" One of the ropes had split apart, and Hermione flew off the swing. She hit the ground hard, and for a moment Lilah was worried she might be injured.

But Hermione was not. After hitting the ground, she bounced--ten or twelve feet into the air.

Grateful she had her camera in her hand, Lilah lifted it and snapped a picture. _Click! _The film captured Hermione bouncing ten feet, eight feet, six feet, four feet, two feet.

At last Hermione stopped bouncing. She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned to Lilah. "Daddy's going to have to fix the swing."

"Right," Lilah said shakily. She had proof. Indisputable proof. The Grangers would have to believe her now. "Hermione, what did you do after you fell off the swing?"

"What?"

_So she's not aware of what happened? Or does it not seem amazing to her?_ Lilah wondered. She changed the subject. "Why don't we go in and have some dinner?"

Hermione and Lilah quietly ate the meatball casserole and apples Mrs. Granger had left for dinner. Then Lilah took Hermione upstairs to brush her teeth.

"Here's my brush!" Hermione said enthusiastically, waving a purple brush with a button on its handle.

"What does the button do?" Lilah asked as she helped Hermione put toothpaste on the brush.

Hermione pushed it, and the brush began to sing: _Oh, I'm your friend, Tommy Toothbrush; to keep your teeth shiny and strong, please use me all the time, all the day long!_

"Neat, that's neat," Lilah said. Hermione nodded in agreement as she began to brush her teeth.

The rest of the evening went well. Lilah read several books to Hermione, and then Hermione read one to her. Lilah was surprised that Hermione knew all the words in _The Little Dog Lost in Liverpool._

"You're smart, Hermione!" Lilah exclaimed.

Hermione beamed. "I can read _The Little Dog Found in Manchester, _too."

"Maybe that will have to wait for next time," Lilah said, looking at the clock. "It's time to get ready for bed."

Half an hour later, Lilah sat down on the couch. Getting children to bed was never easy. She looked at the clock again. 

_Forty minutes until the Grangers come home. Should I tell them how Hermione bounced, or should I wait until the pictures are developed? I think I should wait. That way, they can't doubt me. The pictures will clearly show Hermione was bouncing off the ground by herself, without a trampoline._

After washing the dishes from dinner, Lilah busied herself with wasting the rest of her film. She took five pictures of the Granger's television set, two of their refrigerator, seven of their booksheves, and six of their couch.

At 8:58, the front door opened, and the Grangers walked in.

"Hello, Lilah! How was Hermione?" inquired Mrs. Granger. "Did she like the casserole?"

"She was good, and she did like the casserole. One thing, though. She went on the swing for a bit, but one of the ropes broke. Hermione wasn't hurt, but I thought I should tell you."

"Oh dear! Thank goodness she wasn't hurt, that's the main thing. I'll have to get him to fix that," Mrs. Granger said. She took some money for Lilah out of her pocketbook. "Did you need a ride?"

"I can walk home," Lilah said. "It's still light out."

"Okay. I'm sure we'll be calling you again soon. Thanks, Lilah."

"You're welcome!" Lilah found herself running home. She would have to wait until tomorrow to get the pictures developed, but she was anxious to put the camera in a safe place.

That night, Lilah had trouble falling asleep. She lay in her bed, gazing at the ceiling. 

_There's something different about Hermione, that's for certain. But what? Maybe the Grangers are aliens, and--of course not. It's 3:34 a.m., Lilah. You should get some sleep and think about this in the morning. She might be one of those special kids like they have on television..._

Lilah yawned. _Maybe if I close my eyes..._She shut her eyes and forced herself to think of ordinary things. _Spoons. Spoons are ordinary. They're handy and..._

With that, Lilah drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Lilah walked down the street to Rouck's Pharmacy. In addition to filling prescriptions, Rouck's also developed film in an hour.

"It'll be ready tomorrow by five," the clerk told her.

"You can't do it in an hour?" Lilah asked, gesturing to the sign.

"Sorry, we're having trouble with our equipment."

Lilah forced a smile. "I see."

That night, Lilah fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. She was exhausted from staying up the night before.

When she awoke, it was 11 a.m. Quickly, she washed and dressed for the day.

Ten minutes later, she raced downstairs. "See you in a minute, Mum! I'm going to Rouck's to pick up my pictures!"

"Don't you want breakfast?" she heard her mother call after her.

"When I get back!"

Lilah flung open the door to Rouck's Pharmacy and jogged over to the film counter. 

"I'm Lilah Jo--" she began, but the clerk interrupted her.

"You're Miss Johnson, aren't you?" he asked.

"Why, yes." Lilah was startled. She'd never seen this man working in Rouck's before. He had a receding hairline, but still had plenty of red, curly hair. He wore old, shabby robes, unlike the other clerks at Rouck's, who wore short-sleeved shirts and pants.

"Please come with me into the back," he said, opening a door behind the counter.

Lilah found herself trusting him, and she followed him back into the room.

The clerk shut the door and fumbled for the light switch. Lilah heard him tap the wall and mutter something. The room lit up, though the light had not been turned on.

"Eckeltricity," he grumbled. "Well! Miss Johnson, I'm very sorry, but we had to take a few pictures from your roll." He produced the developing envelope from beneath his robes.

Lilah looked through the pictures. The pictures of the Granger's television, refrigerator, bookshelves, and couch were in the envelope, but the pictures of Hermione bouncing were not.

"Why did you take some out?"

"Miss Johnson, what I am about to tell you must not leave this room. Do you understand? Most wizards would make you forget this whole thing by putting a memory charm on you. I don't like to do that unless it's necessary. I think you're a bright girl, one that can keep a secret."

_Wizards! So they're not aliens! _ Lilah was relieved. "Yes, I can keep a secret!"

"Miss Johnson, there is another world, a magical one we wizards and witches keep hidden from the Mug-er, general public. Mostly, those who can use magic are born into magical families."

_Another world? I don't believe it..._

"Following me?" Lilah managed a nod. "Good. Sometimes, though, there are people who can use magic that are born into non-magical families. Hermione is one of those children."

Lilah didn't think her eyes could open any wider. "She can use magic?"

"Not until she's properly trained. But sometimes the magic comes out of a child accidentally. That's what you've seen."

"That makes sense," Lilah said, vaguely wondering if she were dreaming.

"Yes! I knew you were bright. When Hermione's older, she'll go away to a special school to be trained. For now, watch over her. Don't tell her parents about the strange things she might do."

"R-right. I'll do that."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. By the way, the developing costs are on us. I'll send you back home now."

He raised a stick and said something Lilah did not understand. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was by her front door.

"Lilah, don't just stand there!" said her mother. "I have brunch ready for you."

Lilah opened the door and walked over to the table.

"Did you get your pictures back, sweetie?"

Lilah raised the envelope as she sat down. 

"I'll put them off to the side while you eat." Lilah's mother took the envelope and put a plate filled with pancakes and bacon before Lilah. 

"Eat up, dear!" Annie Johnson frowned. "What's this on your film? The envelope's stamped...'Inspected and Approved by the Ministry of M.' What's the government doing, looking at your photographs?"

_The Ministry of M.? Magic? _Lilah guessed. "I think it's a joke, Mum."

"Hmm. What they won't do these days. Oh, I forgot to tell you...Mrs. Granger called while you were out. It seems something came up this evening, and she was wondering if you'd watch Hermione again."

"Sure, Mum." A thought came to her. _I'll be watching over her tonight. I wonder if that wizard knows?_ She shrugged, then took a bite of her bacon. 

_Late that afternoon, in an office not too far away..._

"You told the girl, right?" asked the old wizard.

"I did, Perkins. She promised not to mention it to anyone. In fact, intelligence reports she'll be watching Hermione tonight. I think it's good for Muggles to feel as though they're helping us."

Perkins nodded sagely. "Yes...does help with relations...can't tell too many, though...not would I would have done--you handled it quite well, though."

The redheaded wizard grinned. "Ready to call it a day, Perkins?"

"I think so. See you tomorrow."

And both of the wizards Apparated. 

Please review and let me know what you think!

__


	3. St. Brigitte's

Disclaimer: Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione and the accountant belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

_THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE_

Part 3

"Thanks so much for coming at last minute, Lilah," Mrs. Granger said. "When we heard my grandmother was getting out of the hospital early and needed someone to look after her for a week, we delegated our appointments to the other dentists at work, but then we realized we needed someone to look after Hermione!"

Lilah Johnson smiled. "I'm glad I could help."

"Grandma's number's on the refrigerator along with a few other things I thought you might like to know. There are plenty of groceries, so you shouldn't have to shop for anything." Mrs. Granger lowered her voice. "And do make sure Hermione brushes her teeth after every meal. We don't want her to get cavities."

"All right."

"I guess we're ready, then, dear," said Mrs. Granger to her husband. "Hermione! We're leaving!"

Eleven-year-old Hermione Granger appeared at the top of the stairs with a fat book in hand. "See you next week, Mum!"

Mrs. Granger waved good-bye to her daughter and followed Mr. Granger out the door. "Goodbye, Hermione!"

After they had left, Hermione came down the stairs to greet Lilah. "Hi, Lilah! Let me help you with your bag. Mum made up the guestroom for you." 

The guestroom was decorated in forest green and cranberry. The walls were papered with green-striped paper, and the bed was adorned with a myriad of cranberry pillows. Hermione set Lilah's valise down by the bed.

"You know," Hermione said softly, "this might be the last time I see you for a while."

"You're heading off to St. Brigitte's soon, aren't you?"

"I leave in thirteen days, on August sixth."

"Are you excited?"

"No and yes," Hermione said with a laugh. "I'll miss Mum and Dad a bit, but I'm anxious to be back in school, learning again. I've read through all my textbooks...I just hope I'm prepared enough."

"I'm sure you are," Lilah said.

"That's what everyone says." Hermione folded a page over in her book and placed it on the dresser. 

"Everyone's right! Have you had breakfast yet?" 

Hermione shook her head.

"How about I make some Belgian waffles?"

As Lilah poured the batter into the waffle maker, she mused how lucky Hermione was to have her whole life ahead of her. At twenty-two, Lilah felt as though the best of life had passed her by.

She had been working as a secretary for the Veza Corporation, but she had been laid off indefinitely. Her boyfriend of three years, Ralph Sloan, still showed no interest in marriage to her.

_Sometimes, _she thought, _I think I don't belong in this world. I wish that I could live in another world. The magical world..._

Lilah had not forgotten the day almost six years ago when she had gone to Rouck's Pharmacy to pick up some pictures of Hermione. She had long known Hermione was different than other children, and finally Lilah had proof of Hermione's special abilities.

Or so she had thought. At Rouck's, a mysterious clerk had explained that the pictures had been confiscated. He informed Lilah that Hermione had magical abilities that were best kept secret until Hermione was older. She would be sent to a special school to learn how to become a witch. 

"For now, watch over her," he told Lilah.

And Lilah had. She never mentioned anything more to the Grangers about Hermione's abnormal behavior. One time she had even invented a reason why all of Hermione's pictures had fallen off the wall when Hermione had had a nightmare. 

Still, Lilah wondered when the school would be contacting Hermione. _Maybe not until she finishes secondary school. They should have sent something by now if they wanted her to come next year._

Bzing! The waffle was done. Lilah popped it out of the waffle maker and onto a plate. She drizzled syrup over it and set it by Hermione's place at the table.

"Hermione! Your waffle's ready!"

Hermione strolled into the kitchen, leafing through a stack of mail.

"Anything interesting?"

"Huh? No, just some bills." Hermione put the letters in a basket by the telephone, then sat down at the table. She reached for her knife, but took her spoon by accident. She shook her head, picked up the knife, and began to eat.

The rest of the morning passed slowly. Lilah and Hermione watched several game shows on television. After _Money Mania, _Hermione announced she had a few math problems that needed doing.

"Math problems?" Lilah asked.

"I'm working ahead a bit. They told me I could."

"Don't work too hard!"

As Hermione bounded up the stairs to her room, Lilah thought she heard Hermione mutter, "As though _that_ were possible!"

_She is such an overachiever. I was nothing like her when I was in school, _Lilah recalled. 

"Do you want a new career in plumbing?" asked a smiling woman on the television. "How about auto-mechanics? At Greenhills College, we--"

Lilah pressed the power button on the remote and watched with satisfaction as the woman disappeared. _Plumbing and auto-mechanics? Is that all there is left for people like me? I should have gone to college when I had the chance. _She sighed. _Well, maybe I'll call Ralph. He wouldn't mind if I talked to him for a few minutes at work._

"Sloan Accounting Agency, this is Ralph. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Ralph! It's me, Lilah."

"Oh, Lilah." Ralph sounded slightly disappointed. "How are you, sweetheart?"

_He might have been expecting someone important to call, _Lilah reasoned. "A little down. Veza hasn't told me yet if they want me back. Is there still an opening for a secretary at your office?"

There was a pause. "Uh, the position's still available."

"Would you hire me? You're the boss!"

"Lilah, I'm sorry I have to tell it to you like this, but I can't. I, there's, someone else."

"How can the position be available if someone else has it?"

"It-it's not quite like that, Lilah. There's another, ahem, person in my life. That kind of someone else."

_Someone else? Someone else! We've been together three years, and now there's someone else? _"What do you mean, Ralph?"

"I met her last weekend, and somehow I know we're meant to be. You know?"

Lilah did not, but she said, "I know."

"I knew you'd understand. I'd better let you go, sweetheart. It was nice knowing you."

Lilah slammed the receiver down, not bothering to say goodbye. _Sweetheart! He's still calling me sweetheart! What was he thinking, breaking us up like that? On the phone! While he was at work! _Her eyes filled with tears, and she ran for the guestroom. _It was nice knowing you, too, Ralph!_

Twenty Kleenexes later, Lilah was even more miserable. She reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. Flipping through the pictures in it, she came to the one she wanted. 

Ralph. His red, wavy hair was slicked back, and he was winking. On the back it read: _To one swell girl. Love you, Ralph. XOXOXO._

She turned the picture over and prepared to rip it in half.

"Lilah!" Hermione's voice stopped her. "What's wrong?"

Lilah looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Hermione, Ralph--" she began to cry again.

"Broke up with you?" Hermione guessed. Lilah nodded. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave? I came to get the book I left in here back, I thought you were still downstairs..."

"No, you're fine." Lilah dabbed her eyes. "Look at him!" She held the picture up. "Doesn't he look like a sleazy used-auto dealer?"

Hermione could see the resemblance. "He does." 

Lilah began to giggle. "You'd never know he was an accountant!" She stood up and tossed the picture into the wastebasket. "Enough of him, Hermione. What would you like for lunch?"

That evening, Hermione retired early, saying she wanted to get back in the practice of waking up early. Lilah did some laundry, and then went to bed herself.

In the middle of the night, she was awakened by the creak of the staircase.

_Is that Hermione? Or...an intruder?_

Cautiously, Lilah slipped out of bed. She opened the door to her room a crack. The hall was dark.

The footsteps were coming closer now. In a second or two, Lilah would know if she should call the police.

Part 4 coming soon. Meanwhile, please review, and let me know what you think!


	4. Midnight Visits

Disclaimer: Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall all belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

__

THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE

Part 4

Lilah saw a woman wearing spectacles and a cape pass by the door, then disappear. 

_Magic! Have they come for Hermione? _Lilah opened the door only to see a fully dressed Hermione sneaking into her bedroom. 

"Hermione? What on earth is going on?"

Frightened, Hermione jumped back, hiding something behind her back. "Oh, Lilah, it's you. Nothing's going on. I-I couldn't sleep. I thought some warm milk might help me."

Lilah looked at Hermione's arms, concealed behind her back. "Is there something else? You can tell me." 

Hermione gulped. "You're not going to believe this, but..."

"Come in and sit down," Lilah invited, turning on the lights in the bedroom.

Hermione plopped down on the bed, sitting on whatever it was she was hiding. "I got something in the mail yesterday, and I didn't know what to make of it."

"Could I look at it? I might be able to--"

"Here it is," said Hermione, pulling a yellowish envelope out from beneath her. "I'm sorry. I lied. I didn't go downstairs for milk. I went downstairs to meet a witch." She looked at Lilah to see Lilah's reaction.

"You did?" Lilah was busy examining the envelope. It was addressed in green ink, and the back had been sealed with purple wax. Lilah touched the wax's design. It was a coat of arms; the _H _in the middle was surrounded by a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. 

_After all these years of waiting! _Eagerly, Lilah lifted the flap. Inside, she found three letters. The first, addressed to Hermione, told her that she had been accepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Hermione! You're going to learn magic!" Lilah grinned so widely her cheeks hurt. She hugged Hermione. "You don't know how I've waited for this day!"

"_You knew_?" Hermione asked.

"Since you were five. Do you remember when the swing in your backyard broke?"

"No, not really."

"Hermione, instead of hitting the ground when it broke, you bounced. I took pictures of you bouncing and went to get them developed. But when I returned for my film, the clerk told me I couldn't have it. He was a wizard, and he told me that one day you would go to a special school to learn magic. He asked me to watch over you until then."

Hermione blinked. "What about the time when I had that nightmare and all the pictures on my wall fell off? Was I using magic?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me tell your mother there must have been a slight quake that had knocked them down?"

Hermione's eyes began to shine. "That's right! Professor McGonagall told me about that."

"She wasn't just in this house, was she?

"Yes, she was. She came to--er--see the end of the second paragraph of the letter you're holding? It says that I could accept my enrollment by leaving a note in my mailbox. 

"When I first read that letter, I believed it, but I didn't think I was qualified to study magic at all." Hermione leaned toward Lilah and whispered, "I thought I would flunk out of Hogwarts."

"I wrote a note back to them and put it in the mailbox this afternoon. I told them that I had other plans, that I wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts.

"Tonight, a scratching at my window woke me up. It was an owl, and he had a message for me. It was from Professor McGonagall. She asked me to reconsider, and said she would visit with me at 12:01 a.m. in the kitchen. 

"I went downstairs to see her. Professor McGonagall said that administration at Hogwarts was excited to see that a student of my academic caliber had gained entrance to the school. She asked why I didn't want to come.

"I explained I didn't know the first thing about magic, and I felt that, due to my lack of training in that area, I would not be a competent student."

"And what did Professor McGonagall say?"

Hermione bit back a grin. "She said that didn't matter. Professor McGonagall told me, 'Everyone starts on the same level, but with your talent, you'll soon pull ahead.' Just think, I get to study magic, and she believes I'll do well!"

"Do you want to call your mom in the morning and tell her the news?" Lilah asked.

"Sure," Hermione said with a yawn. "Did you see my school supply list in there? You have to buy those things in a place called Diagon Alley, it's in London, sort of--they put in directions on how to get there. Oh, it's so exciting, Lilah! I don't know how I'll get back to sleep tonight."

"You will." Lilah gently nudged Hermione off the bed. "The sooner you go back to bed, the sooner morning will come."

"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly, walking over to the door. "Do you want me to shut off--what's this?" She bent over and picked up something from the hallway. "Lilah! It's those pictures you took of me when I was bouncing!"

Neither Lilah nor Hermione went back to sleep for some time. They spent a half-hour looking at the pictures, giggling over Hermione's expressions in them.

When Lilah awoke, it was 9:54 a.m. 

_9:54! Why didn't Hermione wake me--_the events of the night came back to her. _Hermione is probably still asleep. I'd better wake her up. _

Hermione jumped out of bed when Lilah woke her up. "It's ten o'clock! We _were _up late, weren't we? Do you think I can call Mum now?"

"Why don't we eat first?"

__

After a breakfast of cornflakes, Hermione asked to call her parents. "Mum left the number, didn't she?"

"It's on the refrigerator." 

Hermione snatched the piece of paper off the refrigerator and dashed over to the phone. With a shaking hand, she dialed the numbers.

_Brrring...brrring..._On the third ring, Hermione's great-grandmother answered. "Hello?"

"Great-grandma? It's Hermione. Is--"

"Oh, Hermione! How are you? Your mum and dad have been taking such good care of me."

"I'm fine, Great-grandma."

"Good, good. Now, I was wondering, when does St. Brigitte's start? I want to see you before you leave."

"Um, August sixth, but I'm not going there."

"What did you say, Hermione? You're not going to St. Brigitte's? Your mother told me yesterday that you were!"

"There's been a change in plans."

"Does your mother know about this?" Hermione could hear her great-grandmother turning away from the telephone and yelling for her grandaughter--"Dearie! You ought to come over here and talk to Hermione! She says she's not going to St. Brigitte's!"

Mrs. Granger came on the line, sounding concerned. "Hermione?" 

"I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mum! I'm going to learn magic!"

"This is for real?" Hermione's mother said faintly.

"Yes! They sent me a letter. Ask Lilah if you don't believe me."

"It's not that we don't believe you, Hermione, it's just..."

"There is magic, Mum. And I have it. Recall the time I had a nightmare, and all the pictures in my room fell down?"

"I always _did _wonder about that." Mrs. Granger's mind wandered back to when Hermione was thirteen months old, and Lilah had reported Hermione had somehow disappeared from Lilah's arms and reappeared on the couch. "Magic. Well, I'm very proud of you, Hermione, and I'm sure your father will be when I tell him. We will want to look at that letter when we get home, though."

"Of course. You'll be back Sunday evening, right?"

"Actually, there's been a slight change in plans. Grandma's doing better than her doctor expected, so we'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione was slightly disappointed that Lilah would have to leave so soon. "Mum?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"We're going to have to go to London to get my school supplies. Do you think we could go when you get home, and Lilah could come with us?"

"I don't see why not, Hermione. We could leave Wednesday afternoon and spend the night there."

"Okay. I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Remember to pack an overnight bag. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mum."

"Good-bye, Hermione."

Hermione hung up the phone. "Lilah?"

Lilah, who had been washing dishes, had tried not to listen in on Hermione's conversation. "What did your mum have to say?"

"She's proud of me for getting into Hogwarts. She and Dad will be back home tomorrow because Great-grandma's doing well. They're going to take me to London to buy my school supplies tomorrow afternoon--and you can come with, we're planning to stay overnight."

"That sounds fun," Lilah said. _I'll get to see Diagon Alley, a part of the magical world! I wonder what it's like..._

Part 5 should be up soon. In the meantime, let me know your thoughts on this one. Also, does anyone know if the HP books describe the type of wand Hermione has? Drop me a line at fulvia@flashmail.com if you know.


	5. Muggle Dreams in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created all characters except Lilah and Damin. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

Author's note: I have a basic plot outline for the last chapter of this, but **very little **time to write it. I've hit a wall for part of the story, and I want it to be just as engrossing as the others in this series. So please be patient!

_THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE_

_Part 5_

Hermione, are you certain this is the street they have in the directions? Mrs. Granger asked. Could I have a look--

Yes, Mum, it's the right street, Hermione replied. It was late afternoon, and they had just gotten off the Underground and come up into a bustling commercial section of London. It should be down a few blocks, the directions say so right here. Hermione pointed to the second paragraph on the parchment.

said Mr. Granger, that's funny. I've been down that street many a time, and I've never seen a Leaky Cauldron. But your directions say it's right between the Bookery and Spin It Again Records. Odd.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were now standing on either side of Hermione, trying to make sense of the directions. Lilah Johnson walked up behind Hermione and peered over her shoulder.

They had come up on the right street. Why don't we walk down there and see? Lilah suggested. It wouldn't hurt to see.

That sounds like a good idea, said Mrs. Granger, glancing at her husband. 

He shrugged. I don't even recall there even being a space for rent between the Bookery and Spin It Again. We can try it anyway.

The four of them picked up their bags and followed the route given by the directions. They passed by cinemas and hamburger shops and a few music stores. Finally, they arrived on the avenue where the Leaky Cauldron was located.

This way, Hermione said, leading them down to the middle of the street. 

said her mother wearily, here's the Bookery, and there's Spin It Again Records. There is no Leaky Cauldron.

As much as Lilah wanted there to be a Leaky Cauldron, she had to admit there was no such place. _Could it all have been a joke? An elaborate prank? _Still, she had irrefutable proof that there was something different about Hermione. Lilah patted her purse. Inside were photographs of Hermione bouncing after she had fallen off a swing.

_It couldn't be a hoax. _Lilah looked from the bookstore to the music store again. There was no Leaky Cauldron. The place did not exist.

Don't you see it? Hermione asked. Right here. She pointed to a blurry spot Lilah hadn't noticed between the buildings.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Lilah squinted at it. Hermione opened the door, and they walked into a grubby little pub.

Half a dozen oddly dressed men and women were in the place. A few patrons looked up to see who they were. When patrons didn't recognize the Grangers and Lilah, they turned back to their drinks.

The bald bartender hustled over to them. How do you do? First time to Diagon Alley, eh? 

managed Mr. Granger.

Well, I'm Tom. The bartender offered Mr. Granger a hand and gestured to Hermione. Your daughter down for Hogwarts? 

She is, Mr. Granger replied.

Hermione Granger, Hermione said and also shook hands with Tom. 

I know you'll have a good year...I remember my years there...always something to do, there was. Tom shook his head and noted their bags. Looking for a place to stay the night? I could put you up here cheaper than any Muggle motel.

Hermione looked eagerly to her mother. That would be fine, Mrs. Granger said. Two rooms, please.

Let me take your bags, then, Tom enthused. You can pay when you get back. Don't reckon you have any wizard currency on you, anyhow.

said Mr. Granger blankly.

Like I said, not a problem. I suppose you'll want to be going. I'll get you a guide. Damin!

A young man about Lilah's age appeared. Did you call, Granddad?

Yes, these are Grangers--they're Muggles--come to buy their daughter Hermione her supplies for Hogwarts. Would you show them around the Alley?

No problem, no problem at all, said Damin, flashing a grin at Lilah. Right this way, please. He guided them over to a brick wall and tapped a stick three times on a certain brick. 

The brick wavered, and a tiny black hole appeared in the middle of it. The hole twisted and expanded until an archway appeared, opening the way onto a cobbled street.

Mrs. Granger blinked. And you thought that root canal on the Dursley boy was impossible! she whispered to her husband.

Lilah was enchanted. Diagon Alley was filled with shops of every sort...

I'd recommend we go to Gringotts first, so you can exchange your currency, Damin said to Mr. Granger, who nodded. 

It's right up the way, Damin added. A few points of interest, if I might. He began to narrate: To your left, Kedora's Cauldron Shop. To your right, Old Hag's Beauty Shop and Abbott Apothecary. On this corner, we have the famous Eeylops Owl Emporium, offering all varieties of owls. Next is Korteny & Klinkling's Confectionary, followed by Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

He went on for a few minutes more before announcing, And here we are at Gringotts Bank! Run entirely by goblins, this is the most secure financial establishment in the _world_.

Lilah took in the great white building while they climbed the steps. A pair of dark-skinned creatures she took to be goblins took them through the silver doors and into an immense marble room. 

Here to change currency, Damin informed the goblin. 

The goblin said, But of course! He led them to a counter on the far-left side of the room, where a large sign announced the current exchange rates.

A female teller greeted them. Mr. Granger pulled out several hundred pound notes, for which the teller gave him a heavy, jangling bag of gold and silver coins. Lilah also exchanged a twenty-pound note.

Thank you much! the teller told them.

The pair of goblins led them out, and Damin started talking again. Place is big, isn't it? You didn't see all of it, though! They've got miles underground...vaults and such. He held out his hands for emphasis and accidentally smacked Hermione.

Sorry, Miss Granger, Damin apologized. Would you mind letting me have a peek at your supply list?

Hermione withdrew the Hogwarts envelope from her purse and handed Damin the list.

Damin read it and began to comment aloud. Uniform--that's a given--Madame Malkin's has good ones...you can get your books at Flourish and Blotts; wands--only one place for that, Ollivanders...that's a fact! They have no competitors, they've been around since 382 B.C. Cauldron, pewter...Kedora's, for sure. Glass or crystal phials, telescope, brass scales--all those can be found at Minkes Accessorizers. Are you interested in a pet?

Why don't you stick to the basics, dear? Mrs. Granger said.

I'll pass, Hermione told Damin.

All right. One more thing...they don't mention this, but it's handy to have the basic ingredients for potions. Sometimes the school's are a little on the old side and don't work as well. Damin checked his watch, which resembled a sundial. Five o'clock. Most places close at six, so you won't get all your shopping done today. I suggest we go to the Apothecary, Kedora's, and Minkes today.

Damin took them back down the street, where they first visited the Apothecary. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went up to the front with him to purchase the potion ingredients while Hermione and Lilah explored the shop.

This place really has a scent about it, Lilah said, wrinkling her nose. 

Hermione agreed. Still, isn't it unique? Look at this--dragonfly wings. She pointed to a glass display case in which several hundred wings were arranged by size. Ten Knuts a wing.

Lilah glanced anxiously at the ceiling. My word, Hermione, they have _fangs _in here.

Hadn't noticed that, Hermione said, shifting her gaze upward, where groups of jagged teeth hung. 

Mrs. Granger questioned. Ready to go?

They made their way to Kedora's without an overabundance of dialogue on Damin's part. 

Did you know the Mr. Abbott, from the Apothecary, has a daughter who's going to Hogwarts this fall? Mrs. Granger asked Hermione.

No, what's her name?

Hannah. It might be nice for you to say hello to her. Mr. Abbott says she worried about making friends.

Were you talking about the Abbotts? Damin inquired. They're relatives of mine. First cousins, seven times removed. I'm also related to Kedora, of the cauldron shop. She's my mother's sister's youngest daughter.

Your cousin? Lilah asked dryly. 

Damin replied. More interesting said that way, isn't it?

Grateful their arrival at Kedora's spared her from responding, Lilah held the door open for everyone.

said Damin, after thanking her, I wish you had let me be the one to do that. We wizards practice chivalry, too.

Hang chivalry, Lilah muttered. Damin looked offended.

Fortunately, Hermione was able to find the right cauldron quickly, and soon they were heading for Minkes Accessorizers.

Ten to six, Damin read from his watch. We'll get in under the wire. He helped Hermione select a good telescope, locate the phials--I recommend crystal myself, they're easier to clean--and find a set brass scales. 

At one minute to six, they left Minkes, bags in hand. 

I enjoyed being with you folks today, Damin said as he walked them back to the Leaky Cauldron. 

We were glad to have be our guide, rejoined Mrs. Granger, handing him a Galleon.

But I couldn't accept this! This is a paid position. The Ministry hired me specifically for Muggle-Magical Relations in Diagon Alley!

Consider it a tip, Mrs. Granger said, laughing. I'm sure there will be others who need your help tomorrow. We'll be able to find everything just fine.

Damin looked pleased and disappointed. There is always someone who needs my help. I'll get you a map, we have plenty back at the Leaky Cauldron.

Soon they were back at the Leaky Cauldron. Damin gave Mrs. Granger the map, and bid them goodnight.

Say, Miss Granger, he said to Lilah, would you care to sample a little Muggle cuisine? There's a great place--

It's Miss Johnson, Lilah interrupted. I'm a close friend of the Grangers.

Beg my pardon. Would you be interested?

_He'll talk my ear off, _thought Lilah, _but why not? _I'd like that.

Damin's eyes widened. You would?

Lilah nodded, turning to the Grangers. I'll be back later.

Have fun, dear, Mrs. Granger said. Hermione didn't say anything; she looked as if she might start giggling at any second. Lilah gave her a look.

I suppose the fact that this is a Muggle place doesn't impress you, Damin said over dinner. 

Lilah took a bite of pasta. I think they have good food. What do you mean by Muggle, though? I've been hearing that all day.

It's our term for non-magical people. It's not meant to offend.

It didn't.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. You're quiet this evening, Lilah said at length.

Damin looked down. It's a bad habit of mine. I do a lot of tours, and all the talking wears off on me.

I'm sorry I was rude to you at Kedora's.

Oh, that chivalry thing. I don't know where I can up with that. Hogwarts took out Etiquette Studies when my Granddad graduated.

Lilah took a drink of her seltzer. What's it like to be a wizard?

It's different than your life--no offence.

None taken.

Magic is such a part of my life. I mean, I don't think I would want to live without it. I wouldn't miss the power that comes with it as much as its presence. It's hard to describe.

I wish I could feel like that, Lilah murmured.

Everyone has their own path in life, Damin said, whether they have magic or not.

You believe that?

Don't you?

Sometimes, I wonder...

Maybe life isn't the greatest for you at this point, Damin guessed. It'll get better. If there's anything I can do to help...

Lilah reached for his hand. You already have.

G'night, Lilah, Damin said by the door of the Granger's room. See you tomorrow?

Hermione probably wants me to go shopping with her, Lilah said, but I might have some time in the afternoon.

Damin said. He gave Lilah a kiss on the cheek and left.

Numbly, she rapped on the door of room eleven.

Hermione opened the door. Lilah, did you have _fun_ with that chatterbox?

Ah...yes...I did have...fun.

You like him?

Lilah sat down on the soft bed and smiled. What do you think, Hermione?

When he's not giving tours, Damin's much different, Lilah said the next morning as she and Hermione were getting ready. He doesn't talk constantly.

Whatever makes you happy, Hermione said, brushing her hair. She grabbed the bottom of an especially tangled clump and brushed it hard.

Use a little magic on it, the mirror advised.

Lilah stopped tying her shoe. It talks? 

The mirror clucked. What do you expect from an enchanted mirror?

You're great, Lilah said.

The mirror gave a content sigh. At least someone appreciates me. Oh! Looks like you got the tangle out.

I did, Hermione said, reaching for her shoes. I'm ready.

After a hearty breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, the Grangers and Lilah ventured out into Diagon Alley again. They found Madam Malkin's without difficulty, and Hermione was fitted for a hat and cloak and robes and gloves.

Robe for you, too, Miss? Madam Malkin asked Lilah after Hermione's fitting was done.

Er, no thanks--

Madam Malkin was displeased. Are you sure, dear? A shipment of black Asian silk came in yesterday, and it would look marvellous on you.

Our treat, said Mr. Granger. You'd like a souvenir, wouldn't you?

Madam Malkin was puzzled by that, but happily fitted Lilah with a robe of Asian silk. She sniffed. You look beautiful. Would you like to wear it out?

_I can pretend I'm a witch today._

Mr. Granger paid for the robes, and they left Madam's place.

Hermione studied the map. Ollivanders is not very far away. 

Mrs. Granger wanted to take a look at the map, but thought better of it. Lead the way, Hermione.

Ollivanders proved to be a narrow, dusty little shop. The proprietor hurried over to them the moment they walked in.

he said softly. And who are we?

Hermione introduced herself, her parents, and Lilah. 

I'm Mr. Ollivanders. He peered at Lilah. I don't remember you. You must have bought your wand elsewhere. Did you graduate from Beauxbatons, by any chance?

No, I--

Ah, makes no difference. Miss Granger, you're the one being outfitted? Yes? Come over here. He pointed to a spot near the back wall, against which leaned thousands of thin boxes.

Mr. Ollivanders pulled a tape measure from his pocket. Wand arm?

Out of habit, Hermione thrust her writing hand forward. The tape measure began to measure Hermione by itself with Mr. Ollivanders looking on. He nodded at the measurements, then whisked the tape measure away.

He gave them a spiel about the quality and ingredients of his wands and informed them that, for best results, a witch should use her own wand.

Try this one, Mr. Ollivanders said, opening a box. Ebony and unicorn hair. Eight and a half inches, springy. Give it a wave.

Hermione took the wand and waved it. Mr. Ollivanders grabbed it out of her hands and replaced it with a different one.

Teak and dragon heartstring. Seven inches, good for transfiguration.

When it failed to produce the desired results, Mr. Ollivanders handed Hermione another wand. Elm with phoenix feather. Nine and a quarter inches. Bendy.

Mr. Ollivanders took that wand away, too, and tapped his cheek thoughtfully with his index finger. I don't think we're getting enough power here. Aha! He summoned a fourth box from the top of the stack down and presented Hermione with the wand.

Nine inches, supple, plenty of power. Ailanthus wood with dragon heartstring. 

Hermione waved the wand. Suddenly, brilliant blue sparks shot from its tip, bathing the room in a blue glow.

That's it! Mr. Ollivanders cried. Tree of heaven wood. You have great potential, Miss Granger! Excellent, excellent. He took the wand from Hermione and wrapped it in dark paper. Seven Galleons, please.

Coming out of Ollivanders, Lilah was depressed. _Sure, I can pretend to be a witch, but when it comes down to it, I'm not. I'm an unemployed Muggle who likes a wizard. _

Only Flourish and Blotts left to visit, Hermione announced. It's over three blocks. 

By the time they reached Flourish and Blotts, Lilah was miserable. I'm going to get a drink, she said, pointing at the tap café across the street.

The Grangers nodded, and Hermione led them into the bookstore. Lilah watched them go. _Why wasn't I born with magic? _

Dejectedly, she entered the café and sat down a stool near a slimy looking man. Lilah considered moving but decided to stay where she was.

What would you like? asked a pretty witch with a silver hat.

Any drink.

Do you feel all right? the witch asked. 

How about a hot chocolate?

The witch disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a mug of hot chocolate. Lilah drank it quickly, and was surprised to find she felt much better.

Chocolate does wonders, doesn't it? asked the slimy man near Lilah.

She turned and smiled at him. It does.

The man eyed her. Is it just me, or are you Celestina Warbeck's sister?

Never mind. You're visiting here, aren't you?

Not anymore, said Lilah, getting up.

Wait! Can I buy you another hot chocolate?

No, thanks, I--

Really, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Allow me to introduce myself. The man stood up and offered his hand. I'm Argus Filch, caretaker of Hogwarts School.

Lilah shook his hand. _Disgusting! His hand's damp and cold. _Lilah Johnson.

Look, don't feel bad that you don't know any magic. He leaned closer to her. I'm not much of a wizard myself.

Lilah nodded painfully. 

said Argus, drawing the word out, now that we're acquainted, how about that second hot chocolate?

I'll pass. Lilah laid a few Sickles by her place, turned her back on Argus, and strode out of the tap café, ignoring the warlocks cackling in the corner.

Another one out, eh, Filch? hooted one. 

Still upset, Lilah stomped into Flourish and Blotts. 

There you are! A stack of books came toward Lilah.

A familiar face peeked out from behind the stack. 

My textbooks. And some light reading. 

Lilah gaped at her. 

I've got to know more about the wizarding world, Hermione said, taking the books up to the cashier. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were there, marvelling at a newspaper. The pictures in it move! Mr. Granger told Lilah.

Lilah picked up a copy. The Daily Prophet. _Fifteen sickles, I can afford it. _After the Grangers paid for Hermione's books, Lilah purchased the paper. 

They had lunch back at the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had grown fond of their you name it, we make it menu. As they were finishing desert, Damin stopped by their table.

I'm sorry, Lilah, but something's come up this afternoon. Er--I do know how to write a Muggle letter. Could I have your address?

Lilah scrawled her address on a napkin, and, after promising to write, Damin excused himself.

Later, when Mr. Granger went to pay the bill, Tom informed him the tab had been picked up by Damin.

He's such nice young man, Mrs. Granger said to Lilah, who blushed.

The trip back home proved uneventful. Hermione became immersed in a large tome entitled _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, _occasionally reading aloud points of interest.

Listen to this, everyone. The Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated by Mr. Harry Potter in the early ninteen eighties. Mr. Potter, who was an infant at the time, has no idea how it happened. Currently, Mr. Potter lives with a Muggle family. He is slated to attend Hogwarts this coming year.' Then it goes on for a whole chapter about this Harry Potter! And to think I'll be at Hogwarts with him! 

That is something, remarked Mrs. Granger.

_Baby wizards and Dark Lords! And Hermione gets to be a part of that world. _Sadly, Lilah turned back to the _Daily Prophet_. After finishing the news and sports sections, she thumbed through the classifieds.

**_WANTED_**_, _read one, **_MUGGLE-MAGICAL RELATIONS AMBASSADOR. _**_Travel to foreign countries and meet with world leaders! Promote harmony between all peoples. No experience necessary, we train you! Send owl to Rubert Tuffle, Ministry of Magic, Department of Muggle Relations. _

_No experience necessary. Is it possible, _Lilah wondered, _for a Muggle to apply?_

If you enjoyed this story, you might like my fantasy Final Year on Fairisle. Maryn, a young woman of noble birth, must learn how to use her magical talents to save her world. Check it out if you have time, and, as always, any reviews for this are appreciated!


	6. Charades

Disclaimer: All major characters in this story were created by me but were placed in settings and situations developed by J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who followed this story last summer and asked for more. I hope that many of you will read this addition.

_THERE'S JUST SOMETHING ABOUT HERMIONE_

_Part 6_

Lilah Johnson set down her grocery bags and rummaged through her pocketbook. She pulled out a ball of feathers that was attached to a set of keys. The ball of feathers was a gift from Hermione, and it supposed to be a good luck keychain.

If I made it properly, Hermione had told her, good things will happen to you shortly after you unlock something. Of course, the effectiveness will wear off over time.

Lilah smiled ruefully at the memory. She'd had this keychain for two days now, and she still had no job; and her car still needed a muffler; and she had seen her ex-boyfriend Ralph at the grocery store that afternoon.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and placed her purse on the table. Quickly, Lilah put her groceries away. She was watching her money, and most of her purchases had consisted of products produced by Cheap 'N' Tasty.

Of course, Ralph had noticed that, and he hadn't been above making a snide comment, Looks like someone's a bit down on her luck.

Lilah had noted the boxes of doughnuts in his cart. Looks like someone's not watching his weight. Ralph had always been skinny, but his waistline had looked a bit wider than last time she had seen him.

Ralph had turned as red as his hair. Company breakfast tomorrow, he'd muttered as he turned his cart the other way and headed into the baby food aisle.

_It's his loss,_ Lilah reminded herself. She pulled the day's mail out of her purse and leafed through it.

Yes, no bills today! she cheered. There was a postcard from her local mechanic shop advertising a 50% off special on all muffler replacements. 

Lilah stared at it. Usually Mervin wasn't so generous.

Next was a card from her Great Aunt Hetty. Lilah loved Aunt Hetty dearly, but the woman was getting up there in years, and she had become rather forgetful. Aunt Hetty had sent Lilah a birthday card, even though Lilah's birthday had been four months ago. Enclosed were two twenty-pound notes.

Lilah eyed her keychain. Maybe it _was_ lucky.

There was one piece of mail left. Lilah picked up the envelope and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. It was a good five centimeters longer than a normal business envelope, and it was made a of a rich, cream-coloured paper. Her address was written on it in peacock blue ink.

_Good things come in threes,_ she thought as she turned it over. An orange seal of two intertwining _m_'s held the envelope shut.

Lilah's heart began to race. Could it be...?

She ripped the envelope open and pulled out a sheet of paper that matched the envelope. Emblazoned at the top of it was a magnificent letterhead ten centimeters long. Like the seal, it featured two intertwining _m_'s, but the letters were done in a more flamboyant style.

Lilah read,

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_We were pleased to receive your application for the position of the Muggle-Magical _

_Relations Ambassador and would like to meet with you in person to discuss your_

_application further. Please meet our representative at 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon at _

_the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade._

_Very sincerely yours,_

Rubert Tuffle

_Chair, Department of Muggle Relations_

Lilah was laughing and shaking at the same time. She had an interview. Tomorrow! Her head was filled with questions. _What am I going to say? Should I admit to being a Muggle if they hire me? Could I bluff my way through the interview? Would that be right? Wait a second. Where on earth is Hogsmeade? _

Lilah glanced at her watch. She could take the Underground to the Leaky Cauldron tonight--she would have enough money to stay there, thanks to Aunt Hetty. Damin would probably be at the Leaky Cauldron, and he could help her get to Hogsmeade.

said Damin. Sure, I can take you there. The Ministry's got their place under all kinds of spells, and only certain people can Apparate in there, which is why they're sending someone to meet you.

I see, Lilah said. She paused. Damin, do you think I'm making a mistake by going to this interview? I never actually said that I was a Muggle...on my application, I said I completed my required education and worked in the Muggle world' for a while to better understand them. I will tell them, when the time is right, but I don't want to mislead them, do you think there's a law against what I'm doing?

I've never heard of one, Damin said, but privately he wondered if there was one, somewhere. The Ministry of Magic had rooms full of books containing rules and decrees for the magical community. Occasionally, ancient laws were dredged up to defend a point, and those participating in seemingly innocent activities were hurt by them. 

Lilah interpreted his brevity correctly. But that doesn't mean there isn't one.

There's no way to say for sure, but as long as you are straightforward with them at the interview, I don't see why there would be a problem. Damin smiled. Could I buy you dinner?

Later, Lilah gazed out her window at the Leaky Cauldron. The stars were out, but the moon wasn't. 

_Why couldn't I be gifted with magic?_ Lilah thought. It was frustrating to her. Here she was in an incredible world, a fantasy place that she had believed only to exist in books. Her life as an unemployed secretary was dreary. Had she been born with the gift of magic, Lilah was certain she would be pursuing an interesting career, full of danger and excitement, using magic to do the impossible. 

The impossible. That's what magic was all about, to Lilah. It defied all conventions and everything that was established. It set a person apart, enabling them to do something others couldn't. Magic gave a person self-confidence.

Lilah knew she lacked self-confidence. _But even if I were successful in the Muggle world, the sort of confidence I had would fall flat compared to the kind of confidence magic gives._

Lilah said aloud, raising her hand to the glass. The pane she touched cracked slightly.

_I must have hit that a little harder than I thought,_ Lilah realized. She'd have to tell Tom about it in the morning. She sighed. _I wonder how much it will cost to repair. Well, there's no sense in continuing to wonder why I was born a Muggle. There isn't an answer. I'm tired, and I need to go to sleep._

No charge, Tom chortled. Don't you know a simple spell can fix that? I'll see right to it, Miss Johnson.

Lilah said, feeling slightly embarrassed. Magic. Of course. 

Now you kids have a good time, Tom said, waving them on. Lilah and Damin were going early to Hogsmeade to have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. 

Before long, Lilah and Damin were in Hogsmeade. Damin was giving Lilah some advice for her interview. 

Now, when I had my interview, they asked me questions like What goals would you set for yourself if you were in this position?' and What is your philosophy on Muggles?' Not too hard. In fact, I went on so long they had to stop me. Damin laughed. I think that's part of the reason that they hired me. Of course, it didn't hurt that I knew Diagon Alley like the back of my hand.

You think I'll do all right? Lilah could feel tension stirring in her stomach.

You'll do great. Damin squeezed Lilah's hand and held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for her. Now you've _got_ to have a butterbeer. They're the best thing...

One hour and two butterbeers later, Lilah felt slightly more relaxed. Damin looked at his watch. It's a quarter to three. I'd better get going. I suppose you'll be back in Diagon Alley tonight?

Actually, I need to go back home. Lilah didn't feel comfortable sharing that she didn't have the money to stay another night at the Leaky Cauldron.

said Damin. When do you think we could see each other again?

You could come visit me on Saturday. We could go to a movie--have you ever been to one before? No? It'll be fun. 

Damin nodded, and for a moment, Lilah thought he was going to kiss her, but then he shook his head.

_You're in a public place,_ Damin reminded himself. He'd kissed her once before, but they had been alone. 

Until then, he said with a wave.

Lilah started to daydream about the future she might have with Damin. Maybe they would get married, and someday they would have children...Lilah pictured a towheaded toddler girl and a dark-headed boy--miniature versions of her and Damin walking with them in Diagon Alley. Naturally, both of their children would attend Hogwarts...

Miss Johnson! A hurried-looking man in navy robes stood in front of her table.

Lilah snapped out of her reverie and rose to her feet. Yes, that's me.

He offered his hand. Andrew Diddlesmeyer, Ministry of Magic, Department of Muggle-Magical Relations. Now if you'll come outside with me, we'll be off to the Ministry Hall.

The outside of the Ministry of Magic Hall was a large blur of purple and yellow to Lilah, so she assumed it was under a spell of sorts. Once inside, she saw much more clearly.

Right this way, please, said Andrew, guiding her past the main reception area and up three flights of stairs. At the landing on the third stairs, he paused for a moment, turned, and opened a door which led to another flight of stairs which led directly to an oak door bearing the name plate Department of Muggle-Magical Relations.

The door opened as they approached it. Inside, a witch with the largest bouffant Lilah had ever seen in her life was sorting through a two-foot stack of letters.

she said in a nasally tone, don't take her to Mr. Tuffle just yet. He's finishing up with _someone else_.

Andrew raised his eyebrows and turned to Lilah. I'm afraid I have to be off to see about some other things. Mr. Tuffle's office is the third door on the left. I'm sure he'll be done shortly.

And with that, he left. Lilah stood awkwardly in front of the letters.

Say, dearie, would you mind holding these? The witch handed her a small bundle of letters. The rest of these are just junk mail. She waved her wand and muttered something Lilah couldn't understand, and the rest of the letters caught fire.

Lilah was alarmed. Wouldn't the fire spread to the wooden floor? But the fire seemed to burn only the letters, so she said nothing.

I'll take those back now, the witch said. She shook her head. There simply isn't time to read all of those complaints. I read only the quality mail. Mr. Tuffle would have to hire half a dozen more people if he wanted everything read.

Lilah nodded, watching the fire as it burned low. And then, as quickly as it had started, it went out, leaving no ashes behind. 

The door to Mr. Tuffle's office opened, and Lilah heard a man's voice.

And I agree with him on that, Rubert. One of your people would be best--I know we could get someone from another department...But it will be the safest place to keep it, no doubt about that...Let me know before the day's out. Thank you.

A man wearing a plum pinstriped suit emerged from the office. He nodded his head to the witch as he left the department.

Good day, Minister, said the witch, tearing open a letter. 

Miss Johnson here yet, Thela? bellowed a voice.

Yes, Mr. Tuffle, the witch shouted back. To Lilah, she said, Go on in.

Rubert Tuffle was a burly man in his forties. His hair was brown with flecks of gray, and he wore a tight smile. A fuzzy spherical animal rolled around in a cage on his desk.

Miss Johnson, I have reviewed your file, and I was most impressed with it. Tell me, what school did you graduate from?

I went to, um, not--

Not Hogwarts? A foreign school? But you are an English citizen? Good. We do promote diversity in our workplace here, so we would be glad to have you here. What was your score on the N.E.W.T.S.?

Well, I didn't take them.

Rubert looked perplexed. And where--

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Thela.

You'd better come take a look at this message, Rubert. She waved a piece of parchment.

Excuse me, he said to Lilah. When Rubert returned a moment later, he looked pale and troubled.

Miss Johnson, your record is excellent. We'd like to hire you today. I just need you to take the Magical Proficiency Test, and you will become an official employee of the Ministry of Magic.

Rubert Tuffle took her into another room and handed her a piece of paper, a quill, and a bottle of ink. There are two parts to the M.P.T., a written part and a practical part. There are sixty multiple-choice questions and one essay question on the written part, and you will have half an hour to complete it. I will return at a quarter to four. He shut the door firmly behind him.

Lilah felt sick. She hadn't been able to explain that she was a Muggle during the interview--she hadn't had an interview, really, and now they thought they were going to hire a witch. A witch who hadn't the slightest idea about any of the questions on the M.P.T.

And she had never been good at taking tests. Even when Lilah thought she knew the material, the wording tended to trip her up.

And this...well...she hadn't even studied for this.

She read question one. Name the current minister of magic. Lilah supposed this would be an easy question were she a witch, but she would have to guess. The choices were:

a) Albus Dumbledore; b) Dedalius Diggle; c) Cornelius Fudge; d) Akle Lord Whilby. Choice _b_ seemed slightly ridiculous, as did _c_; _a_ sounded like a respectable person; and _d _sounded like someone long dead.

_A? Should I choose a? But it seems funny to pick the first answer on the first question. _Lilah fretted over the answer for a minute before she realized she needed to go faster if she wanted to get done in time.

_I'll get at least a 25%. If I guess well and quickly, maybe I could get a 50. I wonder how well I have to do to pass?_

Lilah zipped through the test, circling the answers that sounded best to her. A curse to avoid at all costs? Avada Kedavra. Estimated number of Muggles aware of the wizarding community? 14,978. What should you never do in public? Perform any spell that will call attention to yourself.

And finally she was at the essay question. Discuss, in detail, she read, the event that caused the downfall of our greatest enemy, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Somehow that sounded familiar to Lilah. Hadn't she heard Hermione reading out of a book a few days ago about that? What was the name of that baby wizard?

His name started with a _p._ _What could it be? Think, Lilah, think. The essay question might be worth a lot of points, and you have a chance on this once. What was his name?_

she tried aloud. No. Percy. Phillip. Phil? Patrick? Pat? Pat--no, wait. It was his last name that started with a _p._ It was Patter, I'm sure of it. Okay. Patter. And his first name was...was...started with an _l_. Was it Lance? No, it was Larry. Larry Patter.

Somehow that still didn't seem quite right to Lilah, so she decided to use just the last name when referring to the boy. _Now, let's see. This was back in the early eighties. He was a baby at the time and didn't know what happened. But he's going to go to Hogwarts this year with Hermione. _

In a spectacular encounter, wrote Lilah, the like of which has never been seen before, a baby wizard by the name of Patter defeated the wizarding communities' greatest and most feared enemy, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the early '80s. It was a difficult victory (_I hope this sounds right_, thought Lilah), but in the end, Patter triumphed, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was never seen again. The wizarding community rejoiced exceedingly, for their greatest enemy had been eliminated. Mr. Patter, of course, has no recollections of this, since he was a baby at the time. He will soon begin his training in the magical arts as he is scheduled to attend the esteemed school of magic, Hogwarts.

It sounded drawn-out and repetitive even to her, but Lilah guessed that Rubert might skim the essay part. Besides, her answer filled up the entire space left for the essay question. And she wrote small.

Lilah reviewed the test and changed two answers before the door opened again.

Quick half-hour, wasn't it? Rubert said, taking the test and writing materials. I'll be right back.

He returned with a glass sphere filled with a blue liquid and a bowl. Rubert placed the sphere in the bowl and set it on the table. The next part of this test is a practical application of your magical abilities. This liquid has been sealed inside the sphere. There are no openings that will allow it to leak out. You may use any spell or charm you like to move the liquid from the sphere to the bowl. Breaking the sphere will result in a zero for this portion of the exam. Again, you have half an hour to complete this, do you have any questions?

Suddenly, the entire interview was beginning to feel like a very large mistake to Lilah. What had led her to believe she could fill a position only a witch or a wizard could? _I'm stupid. I need tell him the truth now before this gets any farther out of hand._

Mr. Tuffle, this is going to sound extremely foolish, and this is something I should have never done, but-- Lilah choked. How could she say it best? 

Rubert Tuffle smiled. I understand completely, it's happened before. Use my wand.

And he was gone. Lilah felt ridiculous. How long was she going to be stuck in this charade? She was a Muggle! A Muggle! A magicless person trying to impersonate a witch. She looked askance at Rubert's wand. 

Oak, nine and a quarter, Lilah mimicked the tone of the man who had sold Hermione her wand.

This fancy stick would do her no good. She threw it on the floor, laid her head on the table, and began to cry.


	7. Suspicions

Disclaimer: All major characters in this story were created by me but were placed in settings and situations developed by J.K. Rowling. This story is based upon the Harry Potter series. No money is being made from this story, and no infringement is intended. This story was intended for fanfiction.net only.

_Part 7_

The tears kept falling, and Lilah felt helpless to stop them. She wasn't crying about her inability able to pass the test, but rather about the truth that, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she wanted it, she would never be able to use magic.

A whole world, lost to her...why? The question had been turning over and over in her mind since Lilah had discovered Hermione's magical abilities. Only recently had it started to plague her.

Everyone has a purpose in life, a voice said from behind her. Lilah screamed.

It was Damin.

Lilah wiped her eyes furiously. And he had to see her like this! What are _you _doing here? Wait--how did you get in here?

Damin raised his eyebrows. Although one can't Apparate into Ministry Hall, one can Apparate _within_ Ministry Hall. I-I just wanted to see how you were doing.

Lilah tried to say it lightly, but the word fell hard.

I'm sorry.

You know I'm not meant for this.

Damin opened his mouth and started to say that of course she was but realized he had to agree. I know.

Lilah's eyes watered. Oh, but I wish I were.

Damin surveyed the sphere and the bowl. Let me give you a chance. And he cast a spell on them and vanished.

said Lilah. How was she ever going to come to terms with being a Muggle if she continued in this charade?

The sphere bobbed, floating in the blue liquid that now filled the bowl.

Well, your score was a bit spotty on the exam, but you did do wonderfully on the essay question, and since you've passed the practical test, we'll be happy to hire you, Rubert said.

Much as she wanted to explain that it was impossible for her to fulfill the duties of her job, Lilah kept her mouth shut. _Now isn't the time, _she tried to convince herself. 

Rubert became serious. Something big has come up...it's not in my department, but the Minister has asked me personally to see about it. I would like you to take it.

Take what? asked Lilah.

The job you applied for has been filled. I hired you to do something else. No one knows you're an employee of the Ministry yet, that suits our purposes.

Was she going to be a spy? An undercover agent? Lilah nodded slowly.

Rubert began to speak quickly. Now, this is just between you and me. No one else is going to know. We have some Muggle clothing in the next room to change into--you're going to be posing as a vacuum cleaner salesperson, we've got a car in the lot for you--here's the key. And here's a briefcase, you'll find some Muggle money and an address inside. Are you following me?

Good. When you arrive at the address, you are to attempt to sell a vacuum to the residents. They'll need to ask you inside. Only when you are inside are you to ask them for the Package. They'll know what you mean. Place the Package inside the vacuum and immediately head for Diagon Alley. Park near the Leaky Cauldron. An agent will meet you there.

Lilah mentally reviewed the information. _Drive car to address...put package in vacuum...return to Diagon Alley._ Yeah, I think I've got it.

said Rupert. He gave Lilah the keys and the briefcase. I'll see you when you return.

An hour later, Lilah was wishing she was wearing her own Muggle shoes instead of the ones the Ministry had given her. The trip to the parking lot was a long one for someone who couldn't Apparate. She estimated she'd walked a mile or two through the boggy wilderness.

Was she ever going to find the car? Lilah ran her hand across her sweaty forehead and took another step. Her foot landed on solid ground. She took another step and found herself on the upper level of a parking garage.

_How...?_ Lilah wondered. _What kind of spell did they use to do this? _But that wasn't what mattered. Finding the right car was what mattered. There were a dozen cars on the top level of the parking garage, and Lilah had a sinking feeling there might be more on the other levels. Somehow she got lucky and found the right car on her second try. It was a green town car, and there was a vacuum in the trunk, just like Rupert had said. 

The directions were easy to follow, and soon Lilah was driving down a pleasant country road. The road was curvy and framed by billowy pines on either side. _It's like the scenery in a car commercial_, Lilah thought.

Everything was going so well that Lilah's mind started to wander. _Maybe I won't need to tell them I'm a Muggle. As long as I can do my job, what does it matter to the Ministry if I can't do magic?_

Later a small sign announced the town of Devon, and Lilah checked the directions. She was to turn left on Third Street and head west out of town. Seven turns later, Lilah found herself on a desolate gravel road.

_According to the directions, I'm almost there._ _I should be looking for a white farmhouse..._And then Lilah saw it. The house was a small two-story, white with gray trim. Lilah pulled into the drive, wondering why there was no mailbox.

She turned the ignition off and opened the trunk. As she bent over the vacuum, she realized something._ Of course there's no mailbox. These people have magic, I'll bet anything._ Suddenly, what she was doing seemed very odd to her.

_I'm going to pretend to sell a vacuum cleaner to people who could use magic to clean? This doesn't make sense. _The hairs on the back of Lilah's neck prickled. _Should I keep on with this assignment? Why did Rubert have to have me selling a vacuum cleaner? What is in the Package? Drugs? Do wizards...? _

Lilah noticed a curtain moving and knew she had to make a decision. She decided to get the Package, then find Damin and ask him for advice. _Rubert didn't want me to tell anyone else about this, but I think that I need to. Something isn't right here._

She heaved the vacuum out of the trunk. It didn't seem functional. The main unit was made of a bronze metal and stood three feet tall. Attached to it was a thin hose with bristles on the end. _This couldn't vacuum up anything. It doesn't even have a cord to plug it in. Goodness, maybe everyone in the magical community isn't that brilliant..._she'd have to come up with a fabulous story to get in the door. 

The contraption rolled awkwardly behind Lilah as she walked up to the door. She didn't think she was particularly good at inventing stories on the spur of the moment. _I'll just have to have a lot of enthusiasm. Enthusiasm will get me in the door._

She grinned, opened the screen door, and rapped a wooden door twice. I'll get it! she heard a woman's voice say. There was a pause, and Lilah was certain the door was being unlocked by magic. 


End file.
